Businesses are seeking to improve their environmental policies in order to comply with ever-increasing ecological issues. In practice, given the ever-increasing cost of processing waste, it is appropriate for a business to have means enabling it at reduced cost to sort selectively the various kinds of waste that it generates.
On this topic, the volume of waste that results from consuming beverages delivered by automatic dispensers such as dispensers of sodas, coffee, tea, etc., turns out to be considerable, such that processing this waste is expensive both for the business and for society as a whole.